The invention relates to end connectors used to connect cables to equipment ports, terminals, etc. The invention is particularly useful in, although not limited to, end connectors for coaxial cables in the cable television industry.
The conventional coaxial cable usually consists of a centrally located inner electrical conductor surrounded by and spaced inwardly from an outer electrical conductor. A dielectric insulator is interposed between the inner and outer conductors, with the outer conductor being surrounded by a protective dielectric jacket. The outer conductor includes a sheet of fine braided metallic strands, a metallic foil, or multiple layer combinations of either or both.
The conventional end connector is generally tubular in configuration, with a front end which is adapted to attached to equipment ports or terminals, and with a rear end adapted to receive and attach to the cable. An inner sleeve is designed to be inserted into a cable end in electrical contact with the outer conductor and electrically isolated from the inner conductor by the dielectric insulator. An outer sleeve is then crimped to securely couple the connector to the cable end and to achieve an electrical ground connection and weather seal. Examples of such end connectors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,106 and 5,073,129, of common assignee and incorporated herein by reference.
The above mentioned conventional end connectors are typically crimped to the cable with special tools and/or procedures, then threaded to a signal port. However, an average consumer will not invest in the proper crimping tools or procedures for the few connections required. In addition, the consumer usually will not thread the end connector completely onto the port, a task which requires five to six full turns for a complete and proper connection, thus creating a situation for possible signal loss.
In order to make the end connectors more user friendly F-connectors which are adapted to push on rather than thread on the signal ports, have been presented. These push-on type end connectors typically utilize a split ferrule configuration which includes a plurality of resilient finger that enable relatively easy connection and disconnection of the end connector to the signal port. Furthermore, end connectors have been developed for easy attachment to cables by utilizing an interiorly threaded portion so that the cable may be threaded into the end connector and provide an electrical connection to the outer conductive element of the cable. This so-called twist-on feature thus precludes the need for crimping or soldering of the end connector to the cable. An example of such an end connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,906, of common assignee.
Certain disadvantages are also associated with end connectors that use the push-on and twist-on features. With respect to the twist-on attachment of the end connector to the cable, it may be difficult for the user to guide the prepared cable through the interiorly threaded portion so that the cable is properly centered within the tubular body of the end connector. Furthermore, the exposed metallic braid or foil of the prepared cable may not come into proper electrical contact with the interiorly threaded portion of the tubular body when threading the cable into the end connector.
The principle objective of the present invention is to provide an improved end connector designed to accommodate easy connection of the end connector to the prepared cable so that the cable is both properly supported within the end connector and proper electrical connections are made.